


World's Best

by LexiieK



Category: History (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, First Time, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiieK/pseuds/LexiieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Request ::  “Could you write a Kyungil first time smut?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Best

**Author's Note:**

> Sassy Female Characters are my favsies! Lol.
> 
> Word Count: 1857
> 
> SONG :: LuHan - Excited

“Are you sure?” Kyungil asks, resting his hands at the top of your jeans. It’s nearly impossible for you to hear anything over the sound of your heart pounding, but from the look on his face it’s easy enough for you to decipher what he was asking.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m 100% ready.” You confidently stare into the silver haired male’s eyes, refusing to let any of your fear show. Kyungil hesitates once more, attempting to figure out if you were really as okay as you claim.

“Oppa!” You whine, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close to you. “Just do it. I’m not getting any younger.”

“Fine.” He huffs out, breath fanning across your face. “Just…If you want to stop at any point in time, just tell me. And we’ll end it right there. I don’t want you to do this just because of me. I’ve waited this long and I have absolutely no problems waiting long.”

“I’m not doing this for you,” you laugh out. “I’m doing this because I want to. It has nothing to do with you. Okay, maybe it has a little bit to do with you, but only in the my-boyfriend-is-so-hot-how-the-hell-have-I-managed-to-keep-my-hands-off-of-him-for-this-long-without-going-crazy sort of way.”

The corners of Kyungil’s lips tug up into a reluctant smile before he finally moves his hand to the button of your jeans. He makes quick work of both it and the zipper. You slap away his hands, in a hurry, and push your hips up off the bed so that you can remove your pants, removing your underwear as well.

While you pull your shirt over your head and take off your bra, Kyungil sits back on the bed and watches you strip, a low chuckle escaping his throat, as you free your breast from the bra.

“Are you laughing at me?” You demand, tossing your clothes over the side of the bed and onto the floor.

“A little eager, are we?” Kyungil ignores your question, instead choosing to crawl back up the bed. He nudges your shoulder with his hand as he continues to crawl, forcing you to lay down. He moves over you, balanced up on his hands and knees as he hovers over your body. He waits for you to get comfortable before he grabs the back of your thighs and wraps them around his waist. He lowers himself so that his body just barely touches yours.

You roll your eyes and sigh heavily. You open your mouth to bite out a scathing remark, just as Kyungil rolls his hips causing his jeans to rub softly against your core. The slight friction causes a moan to escape and all thoughts of cursing your darling boyfriend out to leave your mind.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t quite catch that. What were you about to say, Baby?” He chuckles softly, rolling his hips over and over creating what had to be the world’s best feeling.

“Fuck…Oh God…Fuck you.” You look up into the way too smug face of your boyfriend and have half a mind to punch the look off of it. The other, more reasonable side, protests against it. “Why…shit…why am I…nngh….the only o…one…..fucking hell…..one naked?”

“Don’t worry. You won’t be alone in that aspect for too long.” Kyungil swoops down and captures you in a kiss that takes what little breath you have away. When you can no longer breathe, Kyungil pulls away to trail kisses down your neck.

Heat builds slowly in your abdomen, reaching unbearable levels. You fist the sheets as your slick walls clench around air. You try to fight off the feeling, guessing at what’s going on and not wanting this to end just yet.

“It’s okay.” Kyungil says, lips still pressed to your neck. “Let got. Just let go for me and I’ll make you feel a thousand percent better.” He bites down on your neck and you arch off the bed as the heat explodes. Kyungil continues to move against you until you come down from your high, muscles unclenching as you melt into the sheets.

Kyungil unwraps your legs from around him and stands up. You watch him undress from your position on the bed, making sure to not look any lower than his abs. He grabs a condom from the drawer of the bedside table before resuming his position in between your legs, leaning back on his legs.Your body tenses as you finally allow yourself to gaze down at his cock, standing tall and proud. It was definitely way more than you expected.

“You expect all of that to fit where exactly?” You ask, voice coming out just a little raspy from the moaning you were just doing. Kyungil freezes, condom just pulled from the wrapper, and stares down at you. He’s quiet as he tries to decipher if it was an actual question. You stare up at him defiantely, aware that the question wasn’t the smartest.

After half a minute of you just staring at each other, Kyungil breaks out into a laugh. “Where exactly do you think it’s going, Love? Inside of you.”

You gulp loudly as your head bobs up and down. “Oh, right. Of course. Duh.” You respond, voice croaking slightly in fear and head still moving. Your eyes flash back down to take in his appendage once more. Your brain can’t process the fact that he was going to put something that big inside of you. “Okay, but you can’t be serious. I mean, come on. That can’t be normal.” You can’t help but stare at his cock as you continue to ramble on and on.

“Yah!” Kyungil says softly, setting the condom aside and grabbing your chin in his large hand. He tugs your face up so that your sight is on his face. “If you want to stop, we can.”

You shake your head, no, immediately. “I don’t want to stop. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

You nod once before reaching your hand out and picking up the condom from its spot beside you. Your hands tremble as they make their way lower. You stop a centimeter away from his manhood and look back up at him. Your ears turn red and the same color crawls it’s way up your neck. “Are you going to help me? Honestly, I’d rather not get pregnant and I don’t know what the hell I’m doing here.”

Kyungil shakes his head slightly before grabbing your hands and directing them. “You make sure this end is facing out and just roll it on. But make sure there is room at the tip.”

You both work together to roll the condom on and although it doesn’t stop your blood from pounding it does give you something to focus on. The red expands all the way up your face and turns darker with every inch of his cock that you touch. Once finished, Kyungil lines himself up at your entrance and … “Y/N-ah? It’s not too late to stop.”

You close your eyes and take a deep breath, filling your lungs with air before slowly exhaling. You open your eyes and lick your dry lips. Gathering up your courage, you wrap your legs around his waist, hooking your ankles together and pulling him closer. “If you say that word one more time, I will hurt you.”

Kyungil laughs lightly as he repositions himself and begins to slowly push inside of you. You gasp as he slowly pushes in stopping only once he’s met with resistance. “Take a deep breath.”

A look of confusion crosses your face.

“Just do it.” He reiterates. “Trust me.”

You take a deep breathe in, slowly counting to ten and as you begin to exhale Kyungil pushes through the barrier of your hymen. Your breath stutters out, hands fisted in the sheets, body as taunt as a wire, and tears begin to leak from your eyes.

“Just say the word, Y/N, and we’ll end it right here.”

“Don’t you dare stop. I will murder you, I swear it.” You grit out between clenched teeth, attempting to relax your body.

Kyungil wipes at your tears and leans down to press soft kisses to your lips. “If you want to keep going then I need you to relax.”

“What do you think I’m trying to do here? Knit a sweater?”

Kyungil nips lightly at your bottom lip before fully capturing your lips in a deep kiss. His tongue darts out to swipe at the seam of your lips in invitation and you happily accept. Your tongues tangle with each other and you slowly begin to relax, almost forgetting that you were linked to him in the most intimate of ways.

After you relax completely, Kyungil slowly pulls out half way before rolling his hips and pushing back in. You gasp into his mouth, completely surprised at how quickly the pain was replaced by mind-numbing pleasure. Kyungil pulls away, swollen, spit slicked lips glistening as he bites his bottom lip and builds up a steady rhythm.

You feel the now familiar warmth begin to pool in your belly once more and you begin to roll your hips and meeting Kyungil thrust for thrust, chasing after the euphoria you know is on the other sided.

The only sounds in the room is the soft slapping of skin, Kyungil’s low grunts and your own moans. It was the world’s best soundtrack and if you could you’d record it and play it for the universe to hear. Your moans begin to build and you scramble to find a grip on something substantial to keep you from floating away.

Your hands find purchase on Kyungil’s back and his breath comes out in a low hiss as your nails scrape against the flesh. One well placed thrust shoots searing heat throughout your body and the coil snaps. Your entire body tenses and your walls clench down on Kyungil’s cock. You stop breathing as the whole world turns white. Shiver upon shiver racks your body and you gasp for breath as everything unclenches.

Your body turns to complete and utter jello and you drift away in a wonderful haze. Your body tingles all over and your eyelids get heavy. You watch through half lidded eyes as Kyungil drops his head onto your shoulder and speeds up his thrust, chasing after his own release. After a few more minutes, he soon follows, cock twitching inside of you as he fills up the condom.

After a minute, Kyungil removes his head from your shoulder and slowly slips out of you. He quickly disposes of the condom in the bathroom. As he makes his way back into the room, slips on his boxers and then cuts off the light. He slides into bed next to you, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you closer before he repositions your body so that he’s cuddling you from the back.

“So how was it?” He asks, softly kissing the back of your neck.

“World’s best.” You slur out right before you drift off into the wonderful land of dreamer.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. The Sassy /you/ character makes me so proud. Lol. Idk. When most people write a first time AU the inexperienced one is usually so timid and shy and I didn’t want to do that, I wanted a girl who could hold her own and be strong, even in a situation where she’s not only at a disadvantage, but vulnerable as well. So, I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
